In a concrete structure made of a new or existing reinforced concrete or reinforced/steel-frame reinforced concrete, a solar panel, an antenna, a water tank, a septic tank, a mechanical appliance such as an air-conditioning apparatus, various structures such as a steel tower and a steel building are installed on a rooftop or underground slab. Normally, such a mechanical appliance or a structure are not directly installed on the surface of a slab, but installed on a mounting base installed on a slab in order to prevent water leakage inside the mechanical appliance or the structure and enable the maintenance thereof on the back side.
Illustrative example of the mounting base includes a solar battery panel mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-070188. According to a conventional technology disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-070188, a solar battery panel is installed at a construction site where a formwork is produced, a base is prepared by placing and curing concrete in the formwork, and a carried solar battery panel and a carried frame thereof are installed on the base. A mounting base of such a conventional technology unfortunately fails to produce a mounting structure in a short period of time due to on-site production of a formwork, resulting in costs and work and a long time of concrete curing in the formwork.
To solve the conventional technical problem, a solar battery panel mounting structure disclosed Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-070188 is characterized in that a base made of concrete or reinforced concrete is produced at a base part manufacturing plant beforehand and its base is carried to a rooftop or underground construction site of a concrete structure. Afterward, a thin cement layer is formed at a mounting position in a rooftop or underground slab, and the base is placed on the cement layer serving as an adhesion layer to be integrated with the concrete slab, and a frame for installing a solar battery panel is installed on the base. A solar battery panel mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-070188 is capable of saving work for producing a formwork at a construction site when forming a base for installing a solar battery panel, simplifying construction work at the construction site, and capable of shortening construction time by saving time for curing concrete.